Lelouch's New Mentor
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch feels his life needs guidance, so he plans on getting a new advisor. However, he ends up getting a shady mentor.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Batman: The Animated Series is owned by Warner Bros. and was created by Eric Radomski and Bruce Timm. Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge had been living a messy, chaotic life. He had a lot to deal with, including being a Ashford Academy student, a supportive brother, and a crime-fighting vigilante. The fact that he and his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, had become rivals and that some of his family members, including his father and half siblings, were his enemies made things harder. Lelouch was confused about what to do with s life. He felt like his life needed someone to balance it out.

One day, Lelouch was prancing around the living room, while being deep in thought. C. C. had become concerned about Lelouch, due to his irrational behavior. She walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm not sure. My life has become difficult, even stressful."

C. C. smirked and replied, "Yeah, being with you is very stressful."

Lelouch had an offended look on his face, while saying, "C. C., this isn't funny."

C. C. smiled and replied, "We're in agreement about that. Your antics are never funny."

Lelouch responded, "You drive me crazy."

C. C. replied, "You're the one who drives the car, so don't give me the blame."

Lelouch looked annoyed, but he started calming down. Although he wasn't fond of C. C.'s comebacks, he loved her more than anyone. He smiled at her and kissed her.

C. C. said, "From angry to romantic. You sure excel at mood swings, don't you?"

Lelouch had a dramatic look on his face, while staring out the window, and saying, "That's the problem."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch explained, "My life doesn't have any direction. I need an advisor, maybe a mentor."

C. C. replied, "I could help you with that."

Lelouch had an amused look on his face, while responding, "I don't think you'd be the best mentor. Instead of giving me life advice, you'd advise me to cuddle and snuggle with you more."

C. C. replied, "You guessed correctly, honey bunny."

Lelouch had an embarrassed look on his face, while nervously saying, "Don't call me that." C. C. chuckled.

Lelouch blushed, while feeling like he was losing his touch. He was supposed to be a dangerous, brilliant anti-hero, but his girlfriend's sweet words was enough to make him feel weak. He needed to work on his self-control and he was planning on doing something about it.

Lelouch got on his coat and said, "I'm going to go."

C. C. asked, "Where are you headed to?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to search for a new mentor."

C. C. replied, "Best of luck and be careful about who you take advice from."

Lelouch smirked and responded, "Considering you're a pizza-gobbling witch, you might not be a good person to listen to."

C. C. smirked back and replied, "Considering you're a morally challenged superhero and mediocre dancer, you're not the best to listen to." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other, before Lelouch headed out.

After several minutes of walking outside, Lelouch saw an ad that advertised an advice giver, named Nostromos. Lelouch looked at the advertisement and figured he should give it a chance.

Ten minutes later, Lelouch arrived at Nostromos' advice center. The building used to be used a film studio. Lelouch looked around and saw several film cameras. He fiddled with them, which led to several broken pieces of equipment. Instead of cleaning up the broken equipment, Lelouch left it on the floor and started skipping around the studio.

During Lelouch's childish skips, he bumped into Lucas, Nostromos' partner. Lucas saw the broken film cameras, so he grabbed Lelouch and angrily asked, "What's your problem?"

Lelouch had an amused look on his face, while saying, "I'm loaded with problems."

Lucas replied, "That's for sure. Allow me to assist you."

Lucas was about to punch Lelouch in the face, so Nostromos grabbed his arm and said, "This is not a proper introduction. This young man is clearly flawed. That's why he needs guidance, not acts of violence."

Lucas sighed and replied, "You're right, Nostromos."

Lelouch had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "You're Nostromos?"

Nostromos said, "Indeed I am. What's your name?"

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the most charming and coolest people of all time."

Nostromos shook his hands in the air and responded, "I'm sensing something."

Lelouch said, "Huh?"

Lucas nudged Lelouch and replied, "Nostromos is the mater of future predications. He gets visions, all the time."

Lelouch put his hand on his chin, while wondering if Nostromos' vision powers came from a geass. If that was the case, Lelouch would be even more interested in having Nostromos be his mentor. He figured they'd could reveal each other's secrets and work together, to stop the evil forces of Britannia. Lelouch put his hand on Nostromos' shoulder and said, "I'm very interested in joining your group."

Nostromos had a captivated look on his face, while asking, "You want to join the Brotherhood? Do you have the needed resources?"

Lelouch said, "I have lots of special abilities. In fact, you could say I have powers."

Nostromos asked, "How are you doing, when it comes to financial problems?"

Lelouch shook his hands around and replied, "I'm not having money problems. In fact, I'm loaded with cash."

Nostromos put his arm around Lelouch and responded, "Believe me, I want to help each and every person. However, only people of certain importance, can know about my advice. Hold on a second." He started moving his arms around, in a chaotic fashion, while saying, "I'm getting a vision."

Lelouch had an intrigued look on his face, while asking, "What is it?"

Nostromos said, "The universe is telling me that you should be emitted into the Brotherhood."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "That's great news."

Nostromos responded, "Indeed it is. Come with me." Lelouch nodded and followed Nostromos, who was heading into the Brotherhood's meeting room.

Meanwhile, Batman reported to the police station's rooftop. Commissioner Gordon was surprised to see Batman, because he hadn't turned on the Bat-Signal. Batman had a file in his hand, while saying, "I've found out about a new problem."

Commissioner Gordon asked, "What is it?"

Batman opened the file and started showing off pictures, while saying, "I don't know if you remember Nostromos, the acting con-artist. He was scamming Gotham's richest citizens, until we got him arrested. However, he got an early release and has moved to Japan."

Commissioner Gordon said, "This may sound too optimistic, but do you think he's changed his ways?"

Batman shook his head and replied, "He's returned to his advice gig. There's been no reports of illegal activity, but considering the fact that he's not a fortune teller, I doubt he's giving real advice. I think he wants to to scam more rich citizens. I'm going to go to Japan, so I can take care of his latest scam."

Commissioner Gordon responded, "Be careful, Batman. Japan has their own costumed vigilante." Batman nodded and started heading to Japan.

Lelouch looked around the Brotherhood's meeting room. He saw several people, most of which were rich businessmen. He said, "I'm not sure if I'll fit in. Most of these guys are old businessmen."

Nostromos gave Lelouch a pat on the back and replied, "Don't worry, Brother Lelouch. My visions tell me you're going to be very important, not just to the Brotherhood."

Lelouch responded, "I'm glad you feel that way, because I have big plans."

Nostromos replied, "Then you and I have a similar way of thinking. Take a seat."

Lelouch responded, "Yes sir." Lelouch sat down and took another look at his fellow Brotherhood members. He whispered, "Wow, they're so old." Some of the businessmen overheard Lelouch, so they frowned at him.

Nostromos paced around the room. In order to make it seem like he was having visions, he did a bunch of chaotic hand gestures and ran around. Since he was an actor, he was able to put on an act, that Lelouch and the businessmen were buying. Nostromos put his hand on his head and said, "Brothers, I'm sensing danger, of the highest amount, for one of our own." Lelouch and the others had scared looks on their faces, while wondering which one of them was in trouble. Nostromos pointed to Lelouch and said, "You're the one who's in trouble."

Lelouch nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

Nostromos shook around, while saying, "Your life is in peril. I sense you live a life of danger and it's going to end badly, unless you make some immediate changes."

Lelouch had been living a very dangerous of life. Because of that, he had faith in Nostromos' visions. He asked, "What should I do?"

Nostromos signaled to him and replied, "Come with me. You must be given some personal advice."

Lelouch and Nostromos started walking around one of the studio's hallways. Nostromos put his arm around Lelouch and said, "I had to speak to you alone, in case one of the businessmen got too greedy."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Nostromos said, "Your money is in trouble. I sense someone is after it. These thieves won't just take a few dollars. They'll take everything you have, if you don't protect the money."

Lelouch needed his money, in order to afford equipment for the Black Knights. Because of that, saving his money was a primary importance. He asked, "What should I do?"

Nostromos replied, "Have your money sent here. This is the safest place in Area 11. Nobody can steal a dollar in this place, without me sensing it. I'll protect that and any other items of value you possess."

Lelouch had a great deal of trust in Nostromos, so he responded, "Okay then."

Nostromos got out a piece of paper and pointed to the room. He said, "Write your home address on this paper and then check out the room where we'll hiding your money."

Lelouch responded, "Very well then." Lelouch filled out the paper and stepped into the room.

Nostromos locked Lelouch in the room and whispered, "I sense that Brother Lelouch is a major sucker." He did a smug laugh.

Nostromos walked around the hallways and saw Lucas, who was laying on the floor. Nostromos helped him get up and asked, "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to guard this place. I'm sensing a pay cut."

A figure in the shadows said, "I'm sensing you're about to get punched."

Nostromos said, "Excused me?"

Batman punched Nostromos to the ground and said, "Greetings, old enemy."

Nostromos was surprised to see Batman return. He was worried that Batman would his latest scheme. However, he didn't want to give up, so he grabbed a gun and said, "I have a vision about the end of Batman."

Batman hated guns, but he had taken away several guns from criminals, so he wasn't scared of this one. He kicked Nostromos in the stomach. Nostromos tried to shoot Batman, but none of the shots hit him. Batman took the gun away and started punching and kicking him.

Nostromos punched Batman in the face, while saying, "I may not win the Oscar, but I'm going to win a lot of gullible peoples' money." He laughed, while running to the room Lelouch was in. He used a key to open it and he locked himself and Lelouch, on the inside, in order to keep Batman out.

Lelouch had heard lots of noises, during that time, but he was unaware of what was going on. He touched Nostromos' shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

Nostromos said, "Brother Lelouch, we're running out of time. The man, who wants your cash, is here and his name is Batman. I tried to fight him off, but Batman has become my most dangerous opponent."

Lelouch asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Nostromos sternly said, "Make sure Batman doesn't get into this room."

Lelouch ran to the door and replied, "I'll guard the door, in case Batman tries to bust in."

Nostromos nodded and responded, "That's an excellent plan, Brother Lelouch. You're going to be an essential part of the Brotherhood."

Lelouch tried to guard the door. However, Batman started punching the door. Batman was so strong, that he was able to break the door in half. Nostromos frowned at Lelouch and said, "Your attempt, at guarding, was a whole lot of nothing. The Brotherhood won't accept that kind of behavior."

Batman grabbed Nostromos and sternly said, "Your act is over."

Lelouch walked up to Batman and asked, "What are you up to?"

Batman replied, "Don't be a sucker. Nostromos is an actor and a conman, not an advice giver." He handed Lelouch proof of Nostromos' previous scam.

Lelouch looked up at Nostromos and said, "I put my faith in you. I thought you were going to be my new advisor, teacher, maybe even a friend."

Nostromos replied, "I'm sensing that you're an idiot!"

Batman put a pair of handcuffs on Nostromos. He looked at Lelouch and said, "Don't let random strangers cloud your judgement. Taking advice is good, but it's important to follow your own path."

Lelouch nodded and replied, "Thank you, Batman."

A short time later, Lelouch returned home. He walked inside and danced to C. C. Lelouch said, "I realized that I don't need a conman's advice." He held C. C.'s hand, while saying, "I have the best girlfriend ever and I'm going to advise myself, to appreciate how lucky I am."

C. C. replied, "Aww, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." She kissed Lelouch. Lelouch blushed and looked out the window. He looked out the window and Batman giving him a thumbs up. Lelouch raised his thumb in the air and started living his life in his own way, instead of taking a stranger's advice.


End file.
